


First Sparks

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Series: A Series of Firsts... [1]
Category: Eragon (2006), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, More to Follow! - Freeform, Their first time specifically, in a number of ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: A series of firsts leading up to 'A Pleasure to Burn'...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ssirius_Blackk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssirius_Blackk/gifts).



> As promised: Durzelle first time!
> 
> (I wouldn't call this non-con, but it's Durzelle and Belle's a virgin in the first part. Continue at your own risk!)

Durza hadn't been called to tend to the Duke of Avonlea, but he'd heard talk. The idiot had tried playing the rebel forces against King Galbatorix's forces, and vice versa. A recipe for disaster if there ever was one. There were double-agents, and then there were opportunistic turncoats. The Duke was the latter, and Durza was only surprised Galbatorix let the man live.

The day after he returned from court, he was told by Galbatorix himself to be at the throne room tomorrow at late afternoon. There was something the king wanted his right-hand man, (or Shade,) to attend to so that the Duke wouldn't be tempted to try his hand at politics again.

It was an intriguing mystery that unraveled quickly the next day.

Two guards escorted a slip of a girl into the throne room. She was hardly bigger than a child, but Durza could see by the swell of her bust she was no child. A tiny woman then. Dressed in a confection spun from yards and yards of golden silk, with a tight bodice that fell off her pale shoulders and skirts that were full and covered her feet. Her hair hung in chestnut waves were it wasn't pinned up, and her mouth was red enough to be seen from his shadowy alcove.

What attracted Durza's attention was that the pretty little thing was not weeping. Her head was held upright, her breathing stuttering on occasion, giving the most distracting heave of her chest. She did not cry, she did not beg for her life or mercy. She dipped a stiff, awkward curtsy to the king, who seemed as tempted to laugh at her thin courage as Durza was.

This girl was far too pretty to be just any fair-faced chit. The veiled fear in her face indicated she was a woman with something to lose. The Duke's lovely daughter, given away to the king to secure her stupid father's life.

"Y-your Majesty," she stuttered without choking.

"Lady Isabella," Galbatorix inclined his head, smirking. "I trust the trip was a pleasant one?"

"Tolerably well, Your Majesty," Lady Isabella of Avonlea replied, fidgeting with her hands but standing still otherwise. "Thank you."

"But of course. You are a member of my court now, are you not? A very welcome addition, I must say. A fair face like yours is bound to gain you some new friends."

Friends was a euphemism if Durza ever heard one. Lady Isabella was indeed a pretty little thing, but Galbatorix would see to it that she would be made into a pretty little lesson for her people. She would undoubtedly be handed to some boorish noble to be made into a fucktoy. Perhaps she'd be wed to some oaf and bear his heirs, or bastards. She wasn't going to find a happily ever after with a dashing knight, at any rate-

Durza suddenly realized she was staring at him.

That was nothing new, nothing new at all. At least two ladies had fainted the first time they'd seen him at court. And one man. People feared and hated him, his appearance ensured it. He was not a man, he was a monster, and he looked every inch his repuation as a villainous Shade.

And yet, little Lady Isabella looked at him with a little tilt of her head, those red lips parted, like he was a piece of art for interpretation rather than a vicious beast.

It was...odd.

Durza didn't like it.

Fear he knew, hatred even. This curiousness was new and made him uneasy. Surely she suspected who he was...

Oh, Galbatorix was talking again.

"...Durza," he said, and the Shade focused on the smirking king. "I have no need of your services for a few weeks, and I do believe your loyalty has earned you a fair reward. You may have Lady Isabella for the next fortnight to do with as you wish. Do keep her alive though, she hasn't been formally presented to court yet, you know, you needn't break her in too roughly."

A flicker of fear crossed Lady Isabella's face for the first time, though Durza felt the desire to roll his eyes. And not at her.

The last woman he'd bedded was...easily a decade ago. A blonde, if he recalled correctly, with no little affection for chains around her wrists. A bit of judicious questioning could always uncover the ladies of the night that had a taste for more violent men, one or two was even willing to flex her rules for enough gold. The average courtesan was too much of a delicate flower for his lust.

But Lady Isabella was his to do with as he wished. He could just leave the girl locked up in her rooms. Easy. Done. Galbatorix hadn't sworn him to deflower the girl, so he needn't bother.

The guards snickered like foolish boys when Durza collected Lady Isabella and walked her out the throne room. The handful of people they passed in the halls, mainly servants, looked at Lady Isabella in horror and pity while the woman in question stood stiff as a board. She still hadn't burst into pious tears. Interesting.

The quarters for most of the courtesans were tucked in a discreet part of the castle. There was a secret passage behind a tapestry for certain nobleman to enter and exit this corridor without raising any eyebrows, and one pale-faced maid was brave enough to simply open the door Lady Isabella's trunk had been carried into before darting away.

Durza had only been in a few of the courtesans' quarters, but the space was familiar enough. A spacious room, with high, thin windows that discouraged exits or entrances. There was a large, soft canopy bed, a sort of sitting area set in front of the blazing fire with a comfortable couch and overstuffed armchair and table. There was another table and wooden chair with a bowl of fruit sitting on it, a wardrobe and dresser against the wall, a looking-glass, and a dressing screen tucked in a corner.

A very cozy prison.

"Wh-what shall I do?"

Durza looked down at the girl. She was shorter than he was. How novel. Wait, what?

"I beg your pardon?"

Lady Isabelle ran her tongue over her lips. The rouge was swiped away, giving him a glimpse of softer pink lips beneath the paint. "Wh-what shall I do, sir? Do you want me on the...in the bed? Shall I change?"

Durza swept his pale eyes over her from head to toe again. It was a wonder the girl reached the capitol in one piece. A fine lady dressed in her golden gown, smelling faintly of roses, with porcelain skin and...

Her eyes arrested Durza's complete attention.

It was stupid, really, to be so taken by a girl's blue eyes. He had seen countless blue eyes in his long life. Human, dwarf, elf. Perhaps she had an elven ancestor somewhere in her lineage, because Durza could not recall a single human woman with eyes as bright and stunning a blue as these. Like starlight washing over world at night, glowing and ethereal. Magic.

He couldn't sense so much as a spark of magic power within the girl, though. He had drifted towards her face unconsciously, studying the aqua rings around her liquid black pupils. Durza hadn't realized how close he was until the bold little thing stepped forward and wound her arms around his waist, tucking her head under his chin.

She was hugging him.

What the hell?

He pushed her back slowly, acutely aware now of all the soft curves that had pressed into his hard angles. There were those fucking eyes again, open wide, dropping to his mouth. Hmm...well...perhaps...

What the hell, indeed? If he was going to roast for eternity in the event of his own demise, he might as well add "fucking a virginal noblewoman" to his list of sins.

Durza shut the door with a wave of his hand before clamping it over Lady Isabella's mouth. Her lips were soft against his palm, parting in surprise, and he smirked down at her shocked expression.

"Before we begin, my lady, let me make one thing crystal clear. I am not your lover, I am not going to kiss you, I shall not be making love to you tonight, I am going to fuck you for my pleasure. You may either acquiesce, or resist, or perhaps even participate if you've a mind to. Have I disillusioned you of any girlish notions now?"

Something shifted in her eyes, then, and Durza felt a nip against his palm. He grinned, almost appreciating the evidence that the girl did indeed have some bite to her.

Lady Isabella stepped back from his hands, the only trace of nerves evident in how she clutched the sides of her skirts. Her head was held high and she spoke clearly. "Where do you want me, sir?"

Durza swept a hand towards the bed. He watched with some amusement as the girl walked over, and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Then she seemed to think better of it and lay back, her hands folded over the stomach of her bodice as she stared up at the canopy over her head.

"You've really no idea what happens next, do you?" he chuckled, taking slow steps towards her, admiring the spread of her curls over the scarlet brocade.

"In case you were unaware, it's customary for proper ladies to be ignorant virgins armed solely with the advice that they will bleed after they've lain back and thought of Alagaësia. And my father did _so_ want a proper daughter."

The way she lifted her head a bit to give him a flat look was more amusing than her indecision over the best position to be deflowered. The tiny lady did indeed have some bite, it seemed. Charming. Durza beckoned her to her feet once he stood before her, and Lady Isabella did obey. Any man glancing down from this fine vantage point could admire the cut of her bodice, and it was a rather splendid gown, Durza supposed. Fine silk, like spun gold, crystals sewn in here and there, displaying her milky shoulders and the pleasing swell of her hips.

And it tore like wet paper in his hands.

Lady Isabella gave a squawk of protest as he used her bodice was ripped open. "How dare you-"

"I dare because you are mine, tonight, dear lady," Durza grinned, finding the indigination on her face refreshing as he pulled her hands away from covering herself. "Your clothes were merely in the way of my prize."

Something more than mere childish outrage flared in her blue eyes, and she stood tall and straight despite her naked breasts. "I am not your prize, I am not a prize at all, sir. The king could have thrown me to any number of nobles in his court to take my virginity, you are nothing that frightens me in that regard, monster or man! My name is Belle, and I am not afraid of you!"

Well.

She had fire, wild and brightly burning, and his blood sang with the unexpected display. Perhaps rather than spoiling a pure angel, he was waking a sleeping demon...

" _Belle_?" he said slowly, leaning forwards until his lips were pressed against her ear. "Do you give yourself away as freely as you give your name, then? Surrender to me wholly?"

Fire she had, experience she did not, and Belle stiffened at his closeness. Her breasts pressed against his clothed chest, that and where his hands circled her wrists at her sides were the only places of contact between them. His cock stirred in his trousers at the thought of tearing away her skirts and being closer yet.

"I..." Belle faltered for a moment. "I do not surrender. But you may bed me."

"Oh, I _may_ bed you? As if you had a choice in the matter?"

"I do. It's my body. You aren't interested in my conceiving your heirs and managing your estate, you have no claim to me."

There was a wavering in her voice when it came to heirs, perhaps she was frightened of being left with his demon spawn in her belly. Fortunately for her, that wasn't a possibility. He felt her shiver when he nipped at the tender shell of her ear, and chuckled darkly.

"Then we have an agreement. Spread your legs, and I will fuck you, and leave. I doubt you need fear a repeat performance..."

Durza brought his fingers up her spine, pressing his nails in just enough to scrape along her satiny skin. Her hands held his shoulders, digging into his sleeve when he pressed his lips beneath her ear. The scent of roses was stronger here, and something that was less likely to come from a bottle, something...natural. Delicious.

Belle gasped when his teeth scraped against the side of her throat. She wriggled when he sucked enough to leave a dark bruise on her pale skin, but she was pressing into him rather than struggling away. How...how odd. Odd but...exciting. He dropped his hands down to her skirts and tugged until the waist ripped enough to slid off her hips in a golden pool around her ankles.

"I could have just stepped out of that," Belle mumbled against his neck, turning to look at the damage. "I loved that dress."

"You look better without it," he smirked, cupping her plump little ass in his hands.

She wiggled free to sit on the bed, and attempted to remove her stockings. Oh no. Those were staying on, the fine pale stockings and her dainty slippers were...charming, in a way he couldn't describe nor desired to. Durza had her pinned to the bed with her hands stretched over her head, and grinned wickedly, his nose bumping hers. She was quite charming all by herself, too.

"I haven't taken off my slippers, she protested. "Or my stockings. And you're still dressed-"

"I think we're...sufficent," he murmured, keeping one hand locked around her wrists and bringing the other down to her breast. Small, but pleasing, firm with delicate rosy nipples that hardened under the scrape of his nail. "Most sufficent indeed."

Belle swallowed, her eyes darkening. "What do I do?"

Durza released her wrists and moved down to leave another bruise on her collarbone. Oh, those reddened, bruising patches were lovely.

"S-sir? Wh-what do I do?"

Rather than answer, he took one nipple into his mouth and lashed the pert bud with his tongue. Belle gasped and he felt the sting of her nails in his scalp, pulling him closer. Yes. She should do just that. Marvelous. He'd say as much but his mouth was occupied with feasting on her soft flesh. He moved to her neglected breast and picked up again, palming the other until Belle whimpered. That was a pleasant sound that traveled straight to his cock. He rocked against her hip, groaning quietly when her thigh artlessly slid between his legs. Fuck.

Durza pulled away from her breast and Belle keened in protest. Flattering. Though the wide-eyed alarm was less so when he unlaced his trousers and his cock sprang free.

"U-um..." her tongue ran over her lips as she scrabbled back a bit, putting distance between them. Or perhaps between her and his cock. "H-how is that going to...f-fit? In me?"

Why the hell did men put virgins on such a high pedestal when they didn't have a bloody clue?

Durza let his eyes drop to the little thatch of dark curls between her thighs and the slice of pink flesh there, exposed by her upraised knees. He traced a finger through her hot folds, and Belle moaned, rocking up into his touch.

"Have you ever touched yourself, here?"

"I...have. A little." She blushed.

An image of her lying spread-eagled on the bed with her fingers in her cunt flashed through Durza's mind. Perhaps...no. This was it, to slake his curiosity about the fierce little Duke's daughter. He had never needed a woman more than a quick fuck, and pretty blue eyes weren't going to change that. He slid a finger inside of her and snickered at her little gasp of pleasure.

"I think you're well prepared. Such a naughty little thing you are," he hummed, pumping his finger a few times inside her. "Perhaps we'll both get something out of this. Do you want my cock, whore?"

Belle frowned, despite the lust in her eyes.

"I'm not a whore," she said firmly, even as her hot little hand wrapped around his length. "But I _will_ take you."

It was difficult to think with all his blood rushing to his cock at her touch, but Durza might have felt something in his chest. Something...it was a _something_ , he was certain. He brushed it aside in favor of thrusting into her wet, welcoming heat in one stroke. Fucking hell but she felt good around his cock. Belle's arms came around him, her pert nose pressing against his neck. It felt more intimate than he was used to, cradled between her thighs with her arms around him in an embrace. Strange...

There was that something again, shifting oddly until he brushed it away again.

It was _just_ a fuck.

With that in mind, he began to move. Belle wiggled beneath him, now and then, her hands clutching at the back of his tunic. Durza wondered if her nails would scratch against his bare back. He growled at the thought of a stinging pain amidst primal pleasure, turning to nip and suck at the unmarked side of her throat. He thrust selfishly, seeking out his own release, but Belle bucked and wiggled beneath him like he was somehow hitting all the right chords within her body. He would believe she was faking it were she not a virgin, but...

"M-more, please," she panted breathlessly. "Oh!"

Fuck!

Durza paused long enough to throw a leg over his shoulder before helplessly obeying her wishes. It was hard to resist such a request. The first thrust from this new angle made her cry out and something in the darkness innate in Durza preened. He fucked her with a will as she keened and moaned in his ear, clawing at his back until he lost all sense of rhythm and his balls tightened.

His orgasm was marked by a soft gasp from Belle's lips as his dead seed flooded her. She didn't come as far as he knew...but to be fair, it could have been hours before his thoughts solidified from the haze clouding his brain. Holy fuck.

The first thing he was aware of was a small hand stroking his long red hair, like he was a cherished pet. The absurdity of that was what brought him back to reality. The smell of roses, sweat, and sex tickled his nose. He pushed himself up on his arms, hovering over Belle on the bed.

She _smiled_.

Who the hell smiled at him?

Belle's hair spread out around her in a becoming manner, her lips pink and plump. A poet may go so far to call them kissable, but Durza was no poet. He was a Shade, a living nightmare, and he did not kiss fair maidens. Well...she was hardly a maiden now. He pulled out of her, feeling a shiver run up his spine as he left her body. Belle bit her lip as he withdrew, and he studied her out the corner of his eye while he tucked himself away.

The bites he'd left on her neck and chest were red, some turning purple already. The idea of crossing her in the halls with his marks decorating her skin was a heady one, though also unlikely. Ah well-

"Will you be back tomorrow evening?"

Durza glanced at Belle. She was lying on the bed with her hands folded over her belly, watching him. Had she really just...

She bit her lip again, and if Durza didn't know better he'd think his cock had just twitched. "You...you have me for a fortnight. I just...I don't want you to tear another of my dresses if you'll be back tomorrow evening, sir."

Durza arched a brow. "So eager to be bedded again? And you say you aren't a whore."

Belle's relaxed face hardened. "A whore is paid for her...for her work. I'm a prisoner. I have nothing but my body to bargain for favors. And my life. Now, I believe it's customary, at this point, for you to leave me to wash up now. Is it not?"

"So it is," he nodded, because that was true enough, and he had nothing left to say. Or do. So he stood up and smoothed the front of his tunic down where it had wrinkled. "Have a pleasant evening, Belle."

And he vanished from the chamber entirely in the next breath.

Her scent followed.

* * *

Belle sat up once Durza had left, shifting. Her thighs were sticky and the fluid he'd left was growing cold. There was a pitcher of water and a stack of washcloths, so Belle put them to use cleaning herself up. Then she dug a nightgown out of trunk and attempted to slip into bed...only there was a bit of a mess on her duvet.

Oh dear lord how was she to explain that to the maid?

She shoved the top blanket to the floor, intending to handle it later, and wriggled under the remaining sheets. She'd been only a little shocked that Durza hadn't hurt her, and more than a little stunned some of the...some of the things, had felt...nice. The biting, for example. The bruises he'd left behind were hot on her neck, her skin sore. Well...she felt sore in other places too. It was odd.

Belle had known that lovely climax that had come sometimes when she touched herself under the covers hadn't happened, but to be honest, she hadn't expected a man to do that for her anyway, given from what she'd overheard maids whisper about. But...it hadn't been unpleasant.

Not something she would consider a chore to repeat, at least.


End file.
